Armored Core: A True Raven
by True2Shadez
Summary: What is the true purpose of a Raven? A terrible tragedy sends a grieving man to find the answer.This is only the beginning...Based off the original Playstation series (A work in progress).


Armored Core: True Raven  
  
Prologue-Intro to a world of chaos.  
  
The planet of life,Earth, no longer has an abundance of the natural resources needed to support it's inhabitants. It was at the end of the 21st century when a war between all the nations of the world resulted in the destruction of the planet's surface. Earth's ozone layer was worn away, the soil was now a rocky metallic mess, and most of the planet's water supply was contaminated with deadly chemicals left airborne from the nuclear warfare. Survivors had no other choice but to create subteranean cities to live in. Nations, Countries, States... these words don't exist anymore. All that is left are underground cities and the power hungry corporations that govern them. The only option Earth's population now has is to wait for a coporation powerful enough and determined enough to return life to the surface. Issak City, one of the largest and most prosperous of the underground cities, is also one of the safest. A security force called Guard protects the city from common terrorist groups that like to wreak havoc on helpless civilians. Employed by Chrome, the Guard's officers are armed with technologicaly advanced giant weapons called Muscle Tractors or the more commonly used name: MTs. Piloting these MTs, the guard is invincible against most criminals in this day in age. Even with their advanced technology the Guard is not the the most feared group in the world. There are forces far more powerful...  
  
In the heat of the night, an middle-aged man in a sleek buisness suit frantically ran from an unseen enemy. Panting and gasping for air, he hopped over cars, jumped over trash cans and squeezed through dark alleys trying to escape his inevitable fate. He ran until he reached an abandoned warehouse. Realizing he had no other choice, the business man quickly went inside in an attempt to hide from his pursuer. He pressed himself firmly against the nearest wall and waited a while inside the large establishment. Judging from the long silence except for the distant humming of the city's air filtration facility, he guessed that he'd got away. Just as he had breathed a sigh of relief, a ominous low turbulent sound resounded from above. It grew louder and louder until in an instant it ceased. Something in the his sub- conscience told the man told to run, but before he could even take a step, a large piece of the roof fell in front of him landed on the floor causing dust to fly everywhere and making the whole place tremble. When the thick cloud of dust dispersed, blocking the exit was a huge robotic machine. Taller than any MT he had ever seen the steel giant peered down at the man with an cycloptic red eye in a seemingly menacing glare.  
  
The man dropped to his knees, " I beg you... PLEASE PLEASE HAVE MERCY ON ME! I have done nothing wrong! I-I am a very wealthy man," he screamed.  
  
A voice with a trailing echo boomed from the machine," SILENCE COWARD! YOUR DEATH IS NECESSARY FOR THE REBIRTH OF HUMANITY! YOU SHOULD FEEL...HONORED..."  
  
The man started to panic, " But b-but...my corporation is planning the Rebirth as we speak!"  
  
The giant machine pointed a weapon at him that was almost half the size of the machine itself. " YOU LYING FOOL! IT'S BECAUSE OF CORPORATIONS LIKE CHROME THAT THE REBIRTH HASN'T ALREADY TAKEN PLACE! EVERY MEMBER OF YOUR CORPORATION MUST BE ELIMINATED STARTING WITH YOU!"  
  
The man scampered away from the machine as quick his feet would let him. Sickining laughter bounced off the walls of the abandoned warehouse. As the man looked over his shoulder, he saw a beam of green light chasing him. He leaped to the side trying to get out of his path, but the second his feet left the ground the laserbeam over took him reducing the man to ashes.  
  
"That's one," said a voice coming from inside the machine.  
  
With one mighty leap, the murderer slipped out of the warehouse and back into the night sky.  
  
Chapter 1-Birth of a Raven...  
  
The Raven's Nest; the name of the organization that houses individuals with greater power than the corporations, is feared and hated by many people. The very existence of the Raven's Nest threatens Chrome and each and every other organization. Ravens are mercenaries for hire. They work for whoever they wish . The corporations use the Ravens as means of bringing down their competitors. This practice isn't entirely legal, but whose to decide what is and isn't legal when every city has its own government. The world does't fear the Ravens for nothing. They are pilots of remarkable machines commonly called ACs, short for Armored Cores. Known for their extemely customizable interface, ACs are equiped and armed arcording the specific pilot's needs. ACs never run out of fuel, unlike Muscle Tractors, they have Generators that produce their own energy. Becuase of their powerful generators, Armored Cores are able to utilize parts called boosters which enable some ACs to move at rocket-like speeds. If that isn't already enough, ACs carry weapons so destructive that a single shot from even the smallest of their weapons could put a hole the size of a crater in the side of a building. Add this to the fact that most of these machines are several times taller than even the tallest of men and you have the nightmares of every corporal executive on (or rather in) Earth. Ravens reside in several headquarters ideally called Nests. They are some of the only structures that were partially built on the Earth's surface. Every Raven can and must live in the Nest for as long as they are Ravens. Most have no problem with this since their contract takes care of rent, food, and even starter ACs. The best part of all is: anyone can become a Raven. Raven's Nest allows anyone to join the organization after completing the Test. This is the one factor that usually frightens away most wannabe Ravens. What the Test actually is is unknown by all who aren't associated with the Raven's Nest. Those who attempt the Test must be brave since failure to complete it ends in they're death. Exactly how you die is unknown, but to some...death is not to be feared...atleast not their own. ****  
  
"No matter what happens...We are still brothers and nothing...nothing will ever change that."  
  
Shawn Cimmerean remember's these as the last words that he ever heard come out of the mouth of his older brother. Yesterday, Shawn watched the Issac City news report about a Raven who piloted the extrordinary AC, Unity. The report discussed the much appreciated sucess the pilot had in a recent mission. The Raven stifled a what might have been deadly terrorist attack on the city. Shawn had hoped the reporter was going to do a interview with the Raven. The public knew little more about the Ravens than what they heard in rumors and legends. The reporter's next statement, however, made it clear that there wasn't going to be an interview.  
  
Although the pilot suceeded in eliminating his targets,and hence saving the city he did not suceed in saving his own life.  
  
When the reporter mentioned the name of the heroic Raven, Shawn's heart sank. It was Daron, his one and only brother.  
  
The news reported that back-up from his employing corporation never came Shawn then realized why Daron had called him one hour before. He knew he was going to die. Why didnt they send him assistance? Why didn't he accept the mission? What am I going to do!?  
  
Anxiety took over shawn as questions that he struggled to answer, filled his brain. He couldn't take any more. He clasped the chain he wore around his neck, and squeazed tight the sun shaped charm that was attached to it. It was a momento his brother had given him. The questions left Shawn's mind and they were replaced with one known fact. Whoever is responsible for this must pay.  
  
More to come... 


End file.
